1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner that drives various brushes using a single motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an appliance that suctions foreign matter, such as dust, from an area to be cleaned so as to automatically clean the area while autonomously traveling in the area without user manipulation.
The robot cleaner detects the distance to an obstacle, such as furniture, office supplies, or walls, located in the area through various sensors and cleans the area while avoiding collision with the obstacle using detected information.
A fan is rotated by a motor to generate suction force and dust is scattered by a brush unit. Consequently, the robot cleaner suctions the dust together with external air. The motor is disposed under the fan along the same rotary shaft. When the rotary shaft is rotated by the motor, the fan connected to the rotary shaft is rotated to generate suction force.
The robot cleaner may include various brushes to more effectively suction dust. For example, the robot cleaner may include a main brush disposed in a suction port and a side brush disposed at a side of the suction port.
The main brush and the side brush are rotated by different motors. As a result, material cost is increased and the size of the robot cleaner is also increased.
In a case in which the height of the suction port is large, large-sized dust particles may be suctioned through the suction port but suction force is decreased. On the other hand, in a case in which the height of the suction port is small, suction force is increased but large-sized dust particles may not be suctioned through the suction port.